Silent night
by Tani
Summary: A little Christmas song fiction, as my holiday gift to everyone on this site. rated because I said a few not so perfect words.


Silent night  
  
A/N: Seasons greetings!  
  
"Darling," Christian whispered softly with a cheeky grin. "look up." Satine did, and laughed at what she saw hanging above her, a little branch of mistletoe. She laughed heartily a genuine smile dawning on her face.  
  
"Come here you!" She whispered and pulled him into a passionate and tender kiss.  
  
They fell down onto his bed giggling with the joy that could only come from two people who were truly in love. The fire roared, it's warm romantic amber glow the only light in the room as outside little snowflakes drifted to the ground lazily.  
  
She looked up at him and smiled, it had been hard to open up her heart to him. Hard to except that love was all he said it was, for she had seen things in all her years, things that made it near to impossible for her to embrace the naïve ideals of the bohemians. Christian however, had come along and changed all that, changed her outlook on love, and changed how she felt about herself. He was the greatest gift to have, and she felt, for once truly happy on Christmas Eve.  
  
"I love you, you and you beautiful smile, you and all of you, everything you are and everything you do, is perfect." He whispered in a loving and worshiping, tone  
" I love you too." She whispered, tracing a hand over his face, letting her fingers rest on his lips. She knew she would never be able to find the words to tell him exactly how strongly she felt. They kissed again the world melting away; all that was left was they in there own little world of moonlight, kisses, romance, and lovemaking.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Silent night, holy night, all is calm all is bright, round yon virgin, mother and child, holly infant so tender and mild. Sleep in heavenly peace sleep in heavenly peace.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nini sighed as she leaned against the leg of the elephant taking a long drag on her cigarette. It was a cold lonely Christmas Eve, and all she wanted this year, was to be the star, to be valued by the men, to be Ziddler's favourite. Oh sure she had a title and was often in the spotlight for brief moments, which was more than some of the other dancers could say, but she, Nini legs in the air, was second choice compared to Satine.  
  
Satine always had men lusting and drooling over her. She had that little poet wrapped right around her little finger. But she couldn't help but wonder if Satine was acting when she was with him. She was so tempted to let their secret slip to the Duke; it could get her in his good books. Maybe he could get an interest in her, and she would be the star not Satine. Men would be drooling over her, grabbing at her, lusting over her, and Satine would know how it felt to be the one on the sidelines, how it felt to feel ugly and to be unloved. But then she came back to reality. That would never happen; the Duke would just shrug her off and go after Satine in a mad rage.  
  
She glanced up at the sky, great it was snowing, that could only mean cold weather, and ice to slip and fall on. " Great, it's going to be a fucking white Christmas, just perfect." She said bitterly as spirals of smoke twirled out of her crimson lips and danced away into the night air until they were invisible.  
  
She walked down the streets, and glanced up at the writers window, a warm reddish-orange was generating from it, and she wondered if the poor boy new Satine was acting, she had to be, right?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Silent night, holly night, Son of God, love's pure light, radiant beams from thy holly face. With the dawn of redeeming grace, Jesus lord at thy birth, Jesus lord at thy birth.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elizabeth James sighed as she gazed down at the little clay star that lay in the palm of her hand. Her baby had made it, years ago on Christmas. But then she sighed; as a tear slipped down her check Christian wasn't a baby anymore, he was off in Paris living his dreams, becoming a writer, growing up, and possibly falling in love. It was the first Christmas without him, and now she found herself staring at the little star, wishing he were her little four-year-old boy again. Longing to lift him up so he could place the little star on the top of the tree.  
  
" He said he'd be home for Christmas." She said weakly to her husband, who sat in his armchair, smoking his pipe, his signature scowl on his face. Albert James had always reminded her off Scrooge at Christmas time, or any time of year for that matter.  
  
"Well he's not, he's down at the Moulin Rouge sleeping with more can- can dancers than you or I could put a name on! He's wasting his life, so we shouldn't waste ours missing him at Christmas! Christmas, stupidest holiday if you ask me. Well I'm going to bed, goodnight." He stormed down the hall, pipe still in mouth, grumbling inaudible things, probably about his son.  
  
Elizabeth watched her husband's retreating form and frowned. There was a time when he was a much gentler and kinder man. Somewhere down the road he had become cruel and jaded, which was most likely result of his job, or when he too visited Paris as a lad.  
  
He never told anyone much of his time in Paris. Other than that he had wasted a good five years of his life, and realized that all his dreams and ideals had been foolish, and it had been time for him to grow up and return to London. Elizabeth often wondered what had happened to him on his adventures. Before he left he hadn't been keen on their arranged marriage and when he returned she was the apple of his eye. She just hoped whatever happened to her husband wouldn't happen to her son.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Silent night holy night all is calm all is bright round yon virgin mother and child holly infant so tender and mild. Sleep in heavenly peace sleep in heavenly, peace.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Moonlight crept in though Christian's garret widow, causing him to open his eyes. He hadn't been asleep very long, although he was exhausted from the night's activities he still hadn't fallen into a deep sleep. He glanced at his watch squinting so his eyes adjusted to the dark. 2:00 o clock, it was Christmas. He glanced down at Satine's sleeping face, and smiled. He had never known true love until her, had never known just how wonderful it felt to be in love. He gently brushed away a stray lock of fiery red that lay across her face. He leaned down and gently kissed her red lips, and whispered "Merry Christmas my love." He lay back down, wrapping his arms around her, and dreaming off how they would fly away, and grow old together.  
  
A/N: Well I hope you guys liked that. It was a little bit pointless but I wanted to spread some holiday cheer. So Merry Christmas, Happy Kwanzaa, Happy Chanukah, and Happy Ede, and any other holiday, I hope Santa is good to you guys. (I know there is no real Santa but I believe his spirit is real and he is in all of us.)  
  
Merry Christmas, etc. 


End file.
